Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and systems for fixation and/or support of bones. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a spinal plate assembly for fixation and/or support of bones of the spinal column. The plate of the present disclosure has particular application in situations where the surgical goal is to fuse one or more spinal levels.
Background Art
Spinal plates are commonly used and there are many versions in the prior art. Prior art spinal plates generally consist of one or more structural elements that are connected to each of the vertebral bodies adjacent to the level(s) to be fused via screws passing through holes in the structural elements and into the vertebral bodies. Some type of locking mechanism is generally provided to prevent or resist screw migration back through the structural elements. Spinal plates can be used for fusions throughout the spine.
In some instances, there may be a benefit to adjust the lordosis of the segment. One way to achieve that adjustment is via an adjustable interbody fusion device, such as that described by U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,536 to Christensen. The contents of the Christensen '536 patent are incorporated herein by reference. When adjusting the lordosis of the interbody device, there may also be a benefit to have a similar adjustment in the spinal plates.
The present disclosure relates to spinal plates that accommodate a range of lordosis and then can be locked in a selected lordosis position.